fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fairly OddParents! (episode)/References
*This is the first episode in the Fairly OddParents franchise. *This is the only episode animated at Rough Draft Korea. *When Timmy is receiving his godparents, he appears the same as he will be shown in the series: i.e. his head is similar to a C-shape. In contrast to the "Oh Yeah shorts" usually it is narrower. *The same scene about meeting the fairies also appears in the episodes: "Abra-Catastrophe!" and "Deja Vu." *It is revealed in "Abra-Catastrophe!" that it was Timmy who hired Vicky to babysit after he believed his parents had left to "parts unknown". However, in that meeting, Timmy is a year or two younger than he is in this episode, and it is said that Vicky was babysitting him for about a year before he received his godparents, but in this episode he receives them on the first day. *This episode was featured as a bonus short on the "School's Out!: The Musical" DVD. *This is the only episode where Timmy has dark red hair, instead of his usual brown hair. *Vicky mentions having a little brother, who she calls on a phone and he is heard screaming on the other line. Since then, Vicky's house and family have been shown a number of times, but the only other members present in her family are her parents and her little sister Tootie. This character is most likely retconned out of continuity. *The chocolate snake Vicky is turned into is similar to the snake in the theme song. *Timmy's first ever wish is for Vicky's bath water to turn into gelatin. *In this episode (and the other Oh Yeah! Cartoons), Cosmo has a deep voice, which sounds almost exactly like Mr. Turner's voice, instead of his normal high one. It doesn't start changing till Season 1. *Vicky speaks in a little more lower voice than she does in the other cartoons such as "The Fairy Flu." *The infamous "I am your father" quote was said again in multiple episodes in this series. *When aired as part of episode compilations during Season 1 (featuring the Crimson Chin web comic interstitial), all of Timmy's dialogue was redubbed by Tara Strong (this goes for all the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts that aired as compilations during the first season except for Where's the Wand?). *The background music played at the beginning and end of this episode was also played in the ChalkZone episode, "Future Zone" while Snap and Penny are trapped in the "kitchen of the future". This is one of the few times a background music cue from another Nickelodeon show was played in a different show (not including royalty-free cues from Associated Production Music, which provides background music for various Nickelodeon television shows). Like The Fairly OddParents, ChalkZone also started on Oh Yeah! Cartoons, shares many of the same production staff, and had it's music composed by Guy Moon. *Timmy's parents faces aren't seen until Season 1. *'' ''- "Titanic: Director's Cut" is a spoof of the 1997 film, "Titanic", which appeared in theaters a year before this short aired. *'' '' - The "I am your father" quote is an obvious reference to the iconic Darth Vader quote. *Vicky saying that one of her favorite things is Timmy's. *Timmy getting revenge with Cosmo and Wanda's help. *The intro Cosmo and Wanda give Timmy is repeated when they meet Jimmy Neutron in the "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour". **Cosmo and Wanda's entrance is also repeated at the end of "Abra-Catastrophe", when they're re-assigned to Timmy. **Their entrance is also repeated in "Presto Change-O" when they return. Also in "Deja Vu," Cosmo and Wanda were about to repeat their entrance at the end before Timmy interrupted them with "Not that far!". **It is repeated again in "Birthday Wish" when Cosmo and Wanda are reassigned to Tootie. * In the scene where Vicky sees Timmy's fish, Timmy is missing his trademark buck tooth, this goof can only be noticed in frame-by-frame viewings the picture could be seen here. *Vicky's name is spelled "Vicki" in the episode's closing credits. (another thing that returns in "Presto Change-O", where when Crocker (in Timmy's body says "Vicky? Who's Vicky?" the captions spell Vicky's name wrong, which now says "Vicky? Who's Vicki?"). *It probably should be pointed because the Oh Yeah cartoons were repackaged as a "three shorts" episode for the first 2-3 years, things such as Vicky's first meeting with Timmy, and Vicky's little brother caused the confusion about the canoncity of such things. *When the cherry falls right on Vicky, for a split second you can see Vicky doesn't have her pink lips. :(The very first lines of the series) *'Mr. Turner:' Thanks for babysitting tonight, Vicky. Timmy just loves making new friends, don't you Timmy? *'Vicky:' No problem, Mr. Turner! I just love Timmy. We're gonna be best pals! (she grabbed Timmy) Right, Timmy? *'Timmy:' Oxygen... darkness! ---- *'Vicky:' All right, squirt, three things: 1) Stay out of my way. 2) Go to bed early. 3) Do the dishes. *'Timmy:' Mom told you to do 'em! *'Vicky:' Oh yeah... well, you wouldn't want her to find this magazine, would you? (she held up a magazine titled "Chix") *'Timmy:' That's not mine! Mom will never believe you! *'Vicky (''while chuckling):' Oh, I wouldn't say that; it works great at ''my house! Just ask my little brother (she dialed the phone) *'Vicky's little brother:' AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *'Timmy:' Okay, okay! I'll do it! ---- *'Timmy:' Hey, you ate all the pizza! *'Vicky:' Relax, runt, I saved you a piece (she showed him a piece of anchovy pizza) *'Timmy:' AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- *'Vicky:' Oh, so it is! (while walking away, she laughed evilly) *'Timmy:' VERY FUNNY!!! (he slammed door shut, picking up the Magic 9-Ball) *'Timmy:' Oh Magic 9-Ball, when will my parents get back from the movies? (he read its answer) Titanic: Director's Cut?! They'll be there all night! Man, that's dumb! :(he threw the Magic 9-Ball at the wall, causing it to break open. A magic aura fored from the ball, then swirled into thin air, bringing forth the entrance of Cosmo and Wanda) *'Cosmo and Wanda:' HEY, TIMMY! *'Cosmo:' I'm Cosmo *'Wanda:' I'm Wanda *'Cosmo and Wanda:' And we're... YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS! *'Wanda:' What do you think, Timmy? *'Timmy:' I think I'm calling the cops. ---- *'Timmy:' Why are you here? *'Cosmo:' We wanna help you! We're magic, (he threw fairy dust) ohh, magic, (he threw even more) ohh! *'Wanda:' We grant wishes! (she giggled) *'Vicky:' What's going on in here... *'Timmy:' Nothing. *'Vicky:' What's with the fish...? *'Timmy:' Uh, those are my godfish-- goldfish! *'Vicky:' Fish are riddled with germs. I wouldn't want you getting sick. Maybe I should flush 'em! *'Timmy:' No! *'Cosmo:' Should we do something? *'Wanda:' Well, he's got to wish for it first! *'Cosmo:' Ooh, I hate that rule. *'Wanda:' I'm calling a union meeting. *'Vicky:' I want those disgusting creatures out of here or it's toilet time for the two of them! *'Wanda (''sarcastically)' Sweet girl. *'Cosmo:' I love her fangs. ---- *'Timmy': Can you make her into a giant chocolate shake? *'Cosmo': Oooh, may I, Pookie? *'Wanda': Of course, Stallion. :(''Cosmo turned Vicky into a giant snake) *'Timmy': Aaaaahhhhh! *'Wanda': He said "chocolate SHAKE," not "chocolate SNAKE!" *'Cosmo (''while looking at his wand): I gotta get this thing fixed! ---- *'''Vicky: You can't do this to me! I'm the babysitter! *'Wanda (''while sitting on Vicky as a giant baby):' Goo goo! *'Cosmo (as Groucho Marx):' That's the first time the baby ever sat on the sitter! *'Vicky:' Help! *'Cosmo:' Sorry! The secret word was pie! :(''he threw a pie in Vicky's face, forcing her to scream, who then got out of Cosmo, who was a whale) *'Cosmo:' Sorry, is it my breath? ---- *'Cosmo (''as a train):' WOO WOO BABY, WOO WOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- *'Timmy:' Hey mom, Vicky's the best friend ever! Can she babysit all the time? *'Mrs. Turner:' Of course, dear. *'Cosmo:' Looks like we'll be here a while! *'Wanda:' Well, at least we'll be clean :(''both laughed and waddled into their castle, leaving behind a heart) ---- *'Cosmo:' I am your father! (he broke the 4th wall by looking at the viewers) I always wanted to say that. Category:References Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons Category:Episodes Category:Trivia